


Let's hang out sometime

by Windfighter



Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It wasn't really what he expected "Hang out" to mean, but he would make the most of it
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Let's hang out sometime

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober day 1
> 
> Prompts: Let's hang out sometime / Waking up restrained / shackled / hanging
> 
> It's not my finest work and it was just something quick, but I'm still kinda satisfied with it!

Loki smiled towards Tony. It wasn't warm, but there was emotions in it that Tony couldn't read.

”Let's hang out sometime”, Loki said.

He took a step back. A warning died in Tony's throat as Loki took another step back, out of the broken window. He fell and Tony's legs felt so heavy, so unstable, as he ran towards the window, a vain attempt to catch Loki before he would splatter on the ground. Tony grabbed the window frame, broken glass cutting into his hand, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Tony's shoulders ached. He blinked awake, took in his surroundings. His feet were just barely touching the floor and his hands shackled to the ceiling. Loki smiled at him from a chair in the corner. It wasn't warm, but it held emotions.

”Not what I had in mind”, Tony commented.

”Oh?” Loki's smile turned amused. ”And what had you imagined, Anthony?”

”Dinner, lit candles, a romantic walk on the beach.”

They both laughed. Loki got up from the chair and Tony pulled at the shackles. Loki's hand caressed Tony's cheek and Tony leaned into the touch, pulled away.

”No one can hear your screams from here”, Loki whispered, his breath cold against Tony's cheek.

”That also means”, Tony grinned, ”that they can't hear yours.”

Loki laughed. It was cold, forced, as if let out to hide something.

”And what, pray tell, do you think _you_ can do in this situation?”

Tony grabbed the chains connecting his shackles to the ceiling. He pulled his legs up, wrapped them around Loki's waist. Loki's hands caught Tony's thighs, Tony's ass. The hands where strong, nimble, carried the weight without trouble. Tony's shoulders were temporarily released from the burden of carrying his weight and Tony sighed in relief, rested his head against Loki's.

”I can do a lot more than you think.”

Loki chuckled, moved his hands to a more secure position so he wouldn't lose his grip.

”You're fire”, he whispered. ”I'm ice.”

”Then let me melt you.”

It only took the Avengers two hours to find and release Tony once Jarvis had located him. Tony's body was bruised, sore, and he leaned heavily against Bruce. Loki's hands were shackled, Thor's hand resting on Loki's shoulder. Loki smiled towards Tony, a cold smile filled with emotions Tony had to ignore.

”Let's hang out sometime”, Loki said.

Tony grinned, his eyes hard to not let his emotions show.

”Yeah”, he agreed. ”Let's hang out sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when you can only meet your boyfriend when he kidnaps you and you have to pretend it's an actual kidnapping because you friends keep telling you that you can't be with him because he's evil and he tried to take over the world


End file.
